Au'anath
Au'anath is one of the Dark Muses of Drukhari, demi-gods of the Ancient Aeldari Pantheon. Au'anath is said to be the daughter of Morai-Heg the Crone and Khaela Mensha Khaine, born dead and resurrected into a wild and savage beast by her mother. Au'anath is the Dark Muse of the Eternal Hunt. A hunt that keeps the Drukhari alive as they raid the lesser races for their puny souls. She is savage, cold and bestial goddess who hunts for the joy of it, revelling in the feast of violence and the despair of the hunted. Many of the Drukhari pay her homage, in their own twisted ways, yet there are those who have completely devoted their life to the Savage Huntress. Overview Au'anath's myth is preserved by the sincere interest of the Drukhari towards the Dark Muse. Versions of the myth of Au'anath are told by the Cults of Au'anath, which usually resemble savage, bestialised versions of the Wych Cults. Some Harlequin masques are also familiar with the myth of Au'anath and perform it under the name of the Golden Maid, dance usually associated with the Brassweaver, associate of the Smith-God Vaul. Masque of the Weeping Hundred is best known of the adaptation of Golden Maid amongst the craftworlders yet the Masque of the Empty Thorax has more vivid performance of the dance, favored by the Drukhari. Heart of the Maiden Of the many daughters of the Crone, Au'anath was born dead. The Crone was lost in grief before he found out that the Smith-God Vaul had crafted the Heart of the Maiden. Such a priceless jewel it was that it could bring life into what was lifeless and happiness where there was none. Smith-God Vaul was not interested of dealings with the Crone. Even less so of dealings with the daughters of Khaine, as the Bloody-Handed God was alleged father of the stillborn daughter. So the Crone returned into her lair but such a fortune came to her that one of the many offsprings of the Cosmic Serpent happened to be lurking in her hut. Morai-Heg grasped the unfortunate serpent and demanded a favor of him in exhange for freedom. Brassweaver, as the serpent was called, agreed to assist the Crone and to steal the Heart of the Maiden from the Smith-God's forge. Brassweaver, in his bad fortune, was caught by the Smith-God when attempting to steal the Heart of the Maiden. Brassweaver fled the forge unsuccesful, pondering on his options to please the Crone. So he waited for six days and six nights, until Vaul put his hammer down and went to rest and as the Smith-God slept, grasping the Heart of the Maiden, Brassweaver sneaked into his forge and crafted a masterful replica of the jewel. The serpent then returned to Morai-Heg who in her delight rewarded the Brassweaver with knowledge of his choice before she sent the serpent away from her hut. Birth of the Muse With her daughters the Crone assembled a ritual to resurrect her dead daughter and by placing the fraud Heart of the Maiden into the daughter's chest she woke up. But look, the daughter's dead husk was filled with the cold soul of the Golden Heart and she rose up from her bed and attacked her sisters. Realising that the Brassweaver had tricked her, the Crone flew into rage and drove the savage maiden out of her hut into the wilds. Category:Eldar Mythology Category:Dark Muses Category:Dark Eldar